Sentimientos y Emociones
by Varita-2
Summary: RoSe&ScorPius puro i duRo! son una serie de viñetas sobre los sentimientos i emociones d esta pareja cada vez mas popular desde qe eran peqes . por favor, qe no os exe acia atras el titulo cursilon, no se m ocurria otro . sPero qe oS guSTe!
1. Curiosidad

* * *

Para qien lo preGunte o le inteRese, soi terriblemente torpe: llevo casi 1 año siendo socia d fanfiction qeriendo meter istorias sin saber.

xRo mejor os dejo cn el fiC, qe sPero s guSte, xQe a mi desde luego qe si

* * *

**1. Curiosidad**

**Curiosidad: **_necesidad de saber aquello que desconocemos, que nos parece misterioso, que nos atrae..._

Scorpius se dio la vuelta rápidamente, dando la espalda a un numeroso grupo de personas, (la mayoría pelirrojas) que se le habían quedado mirando.

Al parecer, todos se habían vuelto hacia él cuando uno de los hombres con el pelo rojo, el más pecoso de todos, había dicho algo.

Scorpius no sabía leer los labios, y estaba a demasiada distancia y había demasiado jaleo en el andén para haber podido oírlo, pero por los gestos y la expresión de la cara del hombre pelirrojo, no le cabía la menor duda de que no había dicho "¡mirad que niño más guapo!", precisamente.

Pero el chico rubio no se había sonrojado porque notara que un gran grupo de personas lo estuviera mirando: ya estaba acostumbrado. Desde que él tenía memoria, cuando iba por alguna de los lugares destinados únicamente a magos, oía susurros a su alrededor: "Sí, es el hijo de los Malfoy. Scorpius, creo que se llama", "Es Scorpius Mafoy, el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Clavado a su padre, ¿a que sí?".

El motivo de su sonrojo era en realidad la mirada de una de las niñas del grupo, a la que el pelirrojo pecoso había hablado después de decir ese algo acerca de él. Y esque su mirada no era como todas a las que él estaba acostumbrado. Scorpius suele asimilar una media de cuatro miradas de desprecio o rechazo, dos de indiferencia total y, en ocasiones, una de aceptación. Y eso sólo los días en los que va por lugares mágicos.

Pero la mirada de los ojos canela de la chica es tan diferente que Scorpius se había visto impulsado a escrutarla. No parecía que hubiera en ella repulsión, pero tampoco aprecio. Era...

De repente, notó que sus padres lo guiaban hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban todos esos pelirrojos. Algunos de ellos inclinaron un poco la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, al igual que su padre.

¡Aquello era, ya lo sabía! Al acercarse más a la chica, había podido identificar su mirada: _curiosidad_. Aquella mirada mostraba _curiosidad _por él.

-Papá, ¿quiénes eran esos?-preguntó cuando se alejaron.

-Los Weasley y los Potter, ¿no los recuerdas?-dijo el señor Malfoy-Creo que nos hemos cruzado alguna vez con ellos en el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Algunos de sus hijos va a ir a mi curso?

-Sí...creo que el mediano de los Potter-contestó Draco-Es ese de los ojos verdes, con gafas y moreno. Y...me parece que también entraba este año la hija mayor de Weasley y Granger.

-Oh, sí, se llamaba Margaret, o... Violet o...-intervino Astoria en ese momento.

-Rose, querida, creo que se llamaba Rose-la corrigió pacientemente su marido.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, tiene nombre de flor. Mira, debe de ser esa niña pelirroja con el pelo rizado y los ojos castaños que mira hacia acá.

Scorpius miró rápidamente, y captó durante una décima de segundo la mirada de la niña de antes, que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se puso a escuchar a su padre, el hombre tan pecoso, que volvía a hablar.

El rubio no conocía de más de cinco segundos de vista a la chica pelirroja, pero algo le decía que su cara acababa de tomar el color de la locomotora escarlata de Hogwarts. Es más, acababa de darse cuenta de que Rose Weasley-Granger le inspiraba mucha _curiosidad_, también. Y, gracias a Merlín, tenía siete deliciosos años de colegio para saciarla.

* * *

bueNo, qe taL? spero reSpuestas, xFii!!

besosS a toDos los qe aYan llegaDo asTa aQi

* * *


	2. Impotencia

segundo cap, sin sperar a qe m llegara ni un solo review (xro espero encontrar alguno cuando vuelva a mirar)

muxo mas largo qe el anterior, i no stoi segura d si mas tonto, vosotros qe decis?

* * *

**2. Impotencia**

**Impotencia: **_angustia que nos invade ante los asuntos que no podemos arreglar o solucionar...o eso creemos._

Scorpius sintió una gran _impotencia_ al ver esa pluma dorada en el suelo, dos filas más adelante de donde él se estaba sentado.

La campana sonó en ese instante y la joven profesora dijo a sus alumnos que podían marcharse. Todos empezaron a recoger, pero él no, poruqe sabía que la pluma dorada que Rose había recibido dos días antes por su cumpleaños iba a quedar olvidada en ese ángulo perfecto entre la mesa de la chica y la de su primo Albus, al lado. Y a Scorpius eso le preocupaba y le apenaba, pues parecía que le había hecho mucha ilusión recibirla.

Efectivamente, ocurrió lo que él esperaba: cuando estaba terminando de meter sus cosas en la mochila, Rose notó la ausencia de su pluma nueva, y rebuscó entre las cosas que le quedaban en la mesa y las que ya había guardado, sin encontrarla, claro. Scorpius rezó a Merlín para que cuando la pelirroja mirara por debajo del pupitre el Sol saliera de repente en aquel día nublado y arrancara un brillo a las doradas plumas, pero al parecer el gran mago estaba ocupado en otras cosas, pues la chica pasó la vista de largo sin reparar en su regalo.

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, donde casi todo el mundo estaba ya colgándose la mochila: ¿Es que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de aquello?

-Rose, ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó Albus.

-Esque no encuentro mi pluma...ya sabes, la nueva.

-¿No se la habías dejado a Victoire para que le diera suerte en el examen que tenías hoy?-dijo el moreno echando un breve vistazo a su mesa, por si acaso.

-Sí, se la iba a dejar, pero creo que quedamos en que se la daría en la comida, porque tiene el examen en una de las clases de la tarde-explicó la chica empezando a preocuparse.

-Ayer nos quedamos en la Sala Común hasta muy tarde con ese estúpido trabajo de Transformaciones. Tal vez se te olvidó recogerla, Victoire la vio y pensó que se la habías dejado para todo el día-alegó Albus, algo impaciente. Como su prima no parecía del todo convencida dijo:

-Mira, ahora nos toca un descanso. La buscas y se lo preguntas. Pero vamonos deprisa que tengo que hablar con James.

Rose asintió, y le siguió, aunque su cara mostraba que no estaba de acuerdo con la teoría del moreno. Antes de salir de la clase lanzó una mirada esperanzada hacia los alrededores de dónde se había sentado, pero allí no había nada ni nadie, excepto Scorpius Malfoy, que aún no había recogido ninguna de sus cosas, y permanecía sentado sólo en su silla. Hasta la profesora se había marchado ya.

Con un suspiro la pelirroja salió detrás de su primo.

Sólo entonces Scorpius reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sólo en la clase. Mientras metía los libros y pergaminos en la mochila oscura pensó que era una verdadera lástima, porque la pluma parecía cara. Probablemente en la hora siguiente algún alumno mayor la encontrara y se la quedara. Y Rose sin saberlo, porque nadie se había dado cuenta de donde estaba el reciente regalo, excepto él.

Excepto él. El rubio miró embobado la pluma. ¡Pues claro, como no se le había ocurrido!

Terminó de recoger sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, no sin antes darse una palmada en la frente llamándose atontado. Se agachó y cogió con cuidado la pluma dorada, sin romperla. Y salió derrapando por el pasillo, hasta que al torcer una esquina vio una melena muy roja junto a una morena en un corredor atestado de estudiantes.

-¡Roosee!-llamó, aunque jamás había hablado con ella.

La chica se dio la vuelta, al mismo tiempo que su primo exclamaba:

-¡Allí está James! Espérame aquí Rose.

Scorpius se abrió paso como pudo hasta llegar a la pelirroja, que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Rose Weasley, verdad?-preguntó él. "Como si no lo supiera", prensó el rubio-Creo que esto es tuyo.

Y le tendió la pluma. La cara de la chica se iluminó en un segundo, y dijo mientras la cogía:

-¡Sí! Muchísimas gracias, ya creía que la había perdido.

-Estaba debajo de una mesa-dijo Scorpius, por decir algo.

-Me alegro mucho de que la hayas encontrado, porque es casi nueva, me la regalaron hace dos días mis abuelos por mi cumpleaños-ni la misma Rose sabía por qué estaba hablando tanto.

-Oh, felicidades con atrasado, entonces-dijo el chico.

-Gracias-volvió a sonreír la pelirroja. Al ver que su primo no venía aún, siguió hablando-¿Eres Scorpius Malfoy, no?

-Sí.

-Mmm...mi primo me está haciendo señas, tengo que ir con él-dijo la chica después de un par de segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada.

-Pues hasta otra, ¿vale?-dijo Scorpius, levantando la mano.

-Sí, claro. Y muchas gracias otra vez-dijo Rose dándose la vuelta.

-No ha sido nada.

Scorpius incluso logró captar una última sonrisa de la chica, mientras se acercaba a sus primos James y Albus. Mientras se daba la vuelta para pasar el descanso en el patio, consiguió oír que Albus preguntaba:

-¿Dónde estaba? ¿La tenía Victoire?

-No. Creo que debajo de una mesa, en clase. Me la ha dado Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó una voz que él no conocía, por lo que debía de ser la de James.

-Sí.

-No creo que debieras hablar demasiado con él, ¿vale?-dijo la misma voz.

Scorpius no oyó ninguna respuesta clara a aquello, y eso lo animó todavía más. Además de que esa sensación de _impotencia _se le había quitado por fin. Se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a dejar que lo dominara la _impotencia_, y menos en cosas que tuvieran que ver con Rose Weasley.

* * *

alguna opinios xfaaa??

beSsiiTooS


End file.
